The present invention relates to a gardening vehicle, such as a lawn-mower or the like.
It is known that machines suitable to assist operators in the most labor-intensive gardening tasks have long been used successfully.
In particular, such machines are constituted by self-propelled vehicles provided with tools which allow to perform the most disparate operations, such as cutting grass, trimming hedges, and others.
It is known that these machines must adapt to the most disparate conditions of the terrain and of the application.
The operating situations related to gardening are in fact highly variable according to the types of plant on which work is performed and also depending on the soil in which they are planted.
In particular, almost all machines have a storage unit or, in any case, containers which are adapted to contain the waste of the processes (cut grass).
In particular, the weight of the waste can become considerable and can make the machine substantially unstable, entailing risk for the operator and a drastic reduction in its operating capabilities.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a gardening vehicle, such as a lawn-mower or the like, whose structure allows it to be highly stable in any operating condition and even if the vehicle is subjected to considerable loads.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle which is particularly sturdy and flexible from the point of view of operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle whose structure improves its operating capabilities with respect to conventional vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the turning radius of gardening vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle which can be manufactured with conventional technologies and at competitive costs.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a gardening vehicle, such as a lawn-mower or the like, characterized in that it comprises two sections: a first section, which comprises a front axle, a driver""s seat and couplings for a tool; and a second section, which comprises an engine with a corresponding transmission, a rear axle and loading means; said first and second sections being mutually articulated about a vertical axis so as to produce a steering action.
Advantageously, the transmission comprises a hollow body which is fixed to the vehicle chassis in the second section and contains a rotatably coupled sleeve in which the kinematic system for transmission is accommodated, the sleeve being rigidly coupled to a box-like body which contains the rear axle shafts of the vehicle and being free to roll, within specific limits, with respect to the chassis.